


Coffee and Contemplation

by indigoiseau



Series: Marvel AU [2]
Category: Marvel, Original Work, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee Shops, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigoiseau/pseuds/indigoiseau
Summary: “Want to get a coffee?”“Coffee? You know I don’t drink.”A classic with a sad twist.
Relationships: awkward friendship - Relationship
Series: Marvel AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034694





	Coffee and Contemplation

**Author's Note:**

> It might be helpful to know that Hope's powers were also studied in a lab when she was younger.

“Hey,” she said. “You okay?”

Odo hadn’t moved an inch since the conclusion of the briefing. Even now, his expression was stony and unreadable but for the slightest of furrows in his brow.

Hope's voice seemed to rouse him, however, and he nodded. “Fine.”

Nothing about the situation seemed fine. But she had never seen a briefing affect him quite this way. Unless there was something else to it? She hesitated to ask, but as he turned away to leave she found herself asking a different question.

“Want to get a coffee?”

He stopped and looked back, puzzled. “Coffee? You know I don’t drink.”

In truth, the question had slipped out before she’d thought it fully through. She shrugged, awkward as his gaze fell over her as if looking to catch some thread of insult.

“Just thought it might be nice. Y’know. Talk a bit, that sort of thing.”

She realized this, too, was not his cup of tea any more than _Coffee_ was.

But he cast a glance about them and hesitated, much as she had. Most of the room had gone by now.

“All right,” he said, half-avoiding her eyes. She was gratified to see he might, in fact, really want the company. “But not too long.”

__________

The place was small but packed this time of day. They’d tucked themselves away into the furthest corner by the window, Odo’s eyes scanning the crowd from behind the cup of coffee he had bought mainly just to hold.

And to be polite.

He had to admit, though, that its warmth was something pleasant.

Hope had gotten herself half a sandwich to go with it. Partly as a prop, in case Odo proved difficult to crack, but mainly because she was, in fact, quite hungry.

“How is it?” he asked unexpectedly.

She looked at her sandwich. “I think I like a creamier brie,” she admitted. “But it isn’t bad.” She knew he was only asking because he didn’t know where to begin. Frankly, she didn’t know, either.

“Ah,” he said.

She finished her bite, thoughtful. “Odo?”

“Hm.”

She put down her sandwich and gripped her coffee instead. Best just ask and be done with it, right?

“Um. So. I _really_ hope this isn’t the wrong sort of thing to ask, but have you ever been to a coffee shop before?”

Her eyes darted up and she was startled to find that he looked -- _guilty_ , more than anything.

“Well… no,” he said uncomfortably. “Not exactly.” But then she caught a glimpse of one of his elusive smiles, and he added, “Certainly not -- like this.”

“You mean with a friend?”

He tipped his head and looked down into the swirling contents of his cup. “With anyone.” He hadn’t even paid for a coffee before.

When he looked up again, Hope’s bright eyes were all he could see.

She put a hand over one of his and he blinked.

“Hey,” she said. “It’s okay.”

She took her hand back but he still looked somewhat alarmed. Part of her doubted it had been the right move, but he _had_ said yes to a cup of coffee, hadn’t he? And she had doubted that, too. Today was a day for little risks.

Hope went on, lowering her voice. “I saw how today’s briefing affected you,” she confessed, and she was taken aback by how quickly the words became heavy in her mouth. She watched his face closely, and the same furrowed line reappeared. This time she could tell exactly what it meant: conflict.

He sighed shakily. “I know the scientist involved,” he said. “Doctor Mora Pol. He… raised me.”

Odo checked to see how she took the information. She only frowned. “Raised you? You mean he’s your…?”

“Father? No. Not exactly. But suffice it to say, I know the inside of that laboratory… intimately.”

Hope blinked. Dread tugged at her insides. Something about his despondent tone doused her in an all-too familiar sense of helplessness.

“As a test subject,” she whispered before she could help it.

Odo’s expression confirmed the fact.

“I’m so sorry,” she said, but her own voice sounded far away.

Odo scrutinized her, but she barely noticed.

“Are you… all right?” he asked.

She felt numb.

“Hope?”

She looked up at him again and that note of conflict on his face was becoming too easily recognizable.

And then she realized he had taken her hand this time. It felt strangely cool and comforting.

“I--” She shook herself. “It’s just that -- I know the feeling,” she managed. She wasn’t sure she could say more on the subject.

Odo, for his part, didn’t press. Instead, he set his coffee aside and took her hand in both of his now. He shook his head weakly, his eyes locked on hers.

“I’m so sorry,” he said, and for the first time, she thought she heard it from the voice of someone who really was.


End file.
